Super Prompts
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: I've got a list of prompts for Supergirl one-shots and I've finally gotten a few written up. Rating it T just to be safe. If any of you readers have a supergirl prompt, I'd love to hear it and maybe try my hand at writing on. Leave me a review :)
1. Overthinking

Prompt: You can't just buy Sony because you can't figure out my DVD player!

* * *

It's Sunday, and Lena's day off from L-Corp, and it would be Kara's as well, but there's an alien trying to rob a bank a few blocks away, and Alex said it would really only take five minutes. So Kara is soon pulling on her super suit with a low growl, muttering something about needing some time off, and the _one_ day her girlfriend has off as well, and _it would be nice to actually enjoy some time off_ , and all manner of things.

Kara stepped into the kitchen, still growling, when she sees the object of her affections sitting at the island, reading a newspaper. Lena was wearing a pair of Kara's favorite sleep shorts and a long sleeve shirt with a large L-Corp logo emblazoned on the chest. Lifting the coffee to her lips, Lena looked over towards her girlfriend with a sleepy, albeit confused smile that quickly turns into a pout, "There's a suit under that outfit."

Kara nodded, "Yeah, Al called. I'll be back soon. I promise."

With a kiss to Lena's waiting lips, and a bite (okay, it's really half) of Lena's donut, Kara was on her way out the door when she caught sight of the TV that was on, but muted.

"Hey, babe? Can you take a look at the DVD player today? I either set it up wrong, or something happened when Winn tripped over himself and dropped the box bringing it in."

"Kara, I have no idea how to work a DVD player." the CEO commented as she took another sip of her coffee, "The only reason we have a TV is because it came with you when you moved in."

"Please Lee?" Kara pouted

"Fine." the raven haired woman sighed as she turned back to her paper, "I'll take a look."

"Thanks babe. I'll be back soon."

xx

xx

It wasn't soon.

It was actually eight hours later and the sun was starting its descent when Kara trudged up the stairs to her and Lena's shared apartment.

When she had woken up that morning, Kara had been excited about spending the day on the couch with her girlfriend, watching musicals and eating loads of take out and really just spending time with her two favorite women. Lena Luthor… and Julie Andrews. Julie had been calling her name for weeks now, and Kara knew Lena secretly loved musicals just as much as she did, even though she'd never said it.

So when she walked into her apartment, she expected that Lena had just gone out and bought a new DVD player.

What she did _not_ expect, was to see her girlfriend, still in her pajamas (which was extremely rare for a Luthor), sitting at the coffee table with the DVD player, cable box and VCR in pieces all around her, various tools in arm's reach, and sketch paper as she drew plans for something. Lena was still in her pajamas, long sleeves now rolled up and contacts traded for a rare pair of glasses she only puts on when the contacts get annoying from her super focused work.

"Hey babe." Kara calls

The other woman didn't even look up as she kept on sketching some sort of blueprint. With a huff, she erased something and pushed her glasses up slightly from where they had slipped.

It was adorable. And Kara couldn't even be mad that the entire living room was covered in wires and screws and random pieces of metal, because Lena's techie side rarely comes out. And Kara definitely thinks that Lena's techie side is totally sexy.

"I see we didn't fix the DVD player."

Lena shrugged, but still kept her focus on the work, "It was just a loose wire. But once I pulled it apart and read up on the latest designs of DVD players and other various media readers, I realized how faulty the construction was." Lena stopped her rambling and shuffled through a set of loose wires on the cable box, doing mental calculations before she wrote something down and drew something else, "so, obviously I tried to fix it. But the whole structure wasn't compatible to my new design, so I thought maybe the cable box had something to offer since all of my loose parts are in my lab at work. _That_ didn't yield anything." Kara slowly sat on the floor next to her girlfriend and looked over the sketch. Well, sketches. There was a pile of papers on Lena's other side that Kara hadn't seen and whatever it was looked super futuristic. "So then I took apart the VCR and didn't realize till it was apart, that the VCR is outdated. Babe, I don't know why you still have that thing. But anyways, I had some ideas and I just had to get them down. I called Jess awhile ago and she's looking into patents and copyrights…"

As Lena started to ramble about the possibilities of what she's inventing, Kara took Lena's face in her hands and forced green eyes to meet her own.

Lena smiled but it turned into a grimace after a moment; her nose upturning slightly "You smell like burnt paper and gun powder."

Kara chuckled and kissed Lena's cute nose, "Come shower with me?"

There's an unmistakable darkening of Lena's eyes, yet, Lena actually looks back at the coffee table longingly and Kara knew instantly knew how much Lena was debating on leaving the work, or saying no to the shower because she was super into what she was working on. But she didn't really want to say no, so she looked back to Kara with guilty doe eyes and Kara couldn't help but melt.

"Never mind." she groans, knowing she'll be showering alone, "Stay in the zone and keep working."

Lena just smiled wider, "Thanks baby."

Before Kara could stand, Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into a deep, plundering kiss. As Kara sat back, catching her breath, she nodded, "Kiss me like that, and I'll let you do whatever you want baby."

Lena smiled and turned back to her drawings.

Kara stood and walked towards their bedroom, "At least order me some pizza while I'm in the shower." she called back as she started stripping off her clothes and suit.

She turned back at the last minute and saw Lena had already gone back to her work and was engrossed. Chuckling, Kara returned to her journey to the shower.

xx

xx

As Kara exited the bedroom, now showered and clothed, she found her girlfriend at the kitchen island, pouring over a stack of paperwork she hadn't seen before, "what are those babe?"

Lena was deep in thought as she turned from page to page. They front door opened to reveal Jess, Lena's assistant, carrying four pizzas and a box of donuts on top.

"Oh look, my favorite person ever!" Kara squealed

Jess chuckled, "You say that to anyone who brings over food."

"That's because food is my favorite." the Super acknowledged as she plucked the stack of food from the other woman's hands. "I'm guessing you're the reason my girlfriend has paperwork on her day off?" Kara muses as she slides open the first box of pizza; eyes shining at the beautiful and gooey cheese pizza in front of her.

"Actually," Jess started, stealing a piece of pizza, "you are."

Kara looked at the smaller woman skeptically before leaning over the counter to read the top paper of the stack. When realization struck, Kara clicked her tongue, "Lena! You can't just buy Sony because you can't figure out how to fix my DVD player!"

Lena looks up from the pile and lifts her chin slightly in the air with a smug smile, "No. But I _can_ buy Sony because I've figured out a way to optimize media readers, _and_ make them cost half as much." She shrugged smugly, "they're going to make millions. Well...L-Corp is going to make millions. It's actually a really good business move on my part."

"Really?" Kara asked, her face deadpanned and not really believing Lena's story, "In _one_ afternoon, you've singlehandedly improved something that teams of people have been researching and developing for years."

The CEO smiled wider and shrugged, "Well, yes."

Seeing the truth in the other woman's eyes, Kara's eyes widened slightly, "Really?" she asked in somewhat awed disbelief

"Babe. Have you _met_ me?"


	2. Clumsy Flirting

Prompt: Clumsy flirting with your crush

Quick A/N to the writing style/format of this piece. It was originally just a word vomit to get my ideas down quickly before I forgot. But then I went with the style and I kinda like how it fits.

* * *

Flirting with men was never really a problem for Alex Danvers. She was hot and sexy and men were always tripping over themselves to get near her. It was easy and natural to flirt with a guy. They're dumb and all you have to do is pretend to be a little dumb as well. She could do that…especially after a few shots.

But with women.

Shit.

With _women_?

That was a whole new ballgame.

She actually had to try and make it look like she wasn't trying. Because Maggie was smart as hell. And Alex wanted to appear smart as hell as well.

And just telling Maggie how she felt would just be dumb, right? Who does that?

Now she couldn't just outwardly flirt with this woman. She had to be subtle. And she had to be cool, or at least act cool. And when it came to Alex and her feelings towards Maggie…subtle was going to be hard.

xx

xx

The first attempt at flirting, they were playing pool in Maggie's favorite bar, which had actually become Alex's favorite bar as well.

And _not_ just because it was Maggie's favorite bar. Come on…okay maybe just a little.

But back to pool.

She wanted to appear aloof and cool and collected. So when it came to Maggie's turn to shoot, Alex leaned against the nearest table while she watched. But as she was starting to lean back, oh dear. The detective leaned over the table to take a shot, and popped her ass straight at Alex. Unintentionally, of course. And that caused Alex to lose her footing, which made her fall against the table, making the table shift backwards a few inches, and SCREEEEEECH it's whole way there.

And even though Alex caught herself before falling, the entire bar happened to hear the screech (how could they not?) and turned to stare.

Yeah, it took a few minutes to get rid of that blush.

Especially when Maggie turned with a smirk and a, "You alright there, Danvers?"

xx

xx

The second attempt was a few nights later.

Back at the bar, Maggie was regaling a tale from her day, busting alien drug dealers while they sat at the bar, nursing a couple of beers.

 _God, Maggie is so cool. And smart. And sexy. And cool._ Alex mused while she listened.

And not one to pass up an opportunity to shine a little, Alex started to brag about some ginormous alien she'd brought in a few months back, and while she spoke smugly, she reached for her drink.

Instead of a look of awe from the detective, Alex only saw a smirk.

"What?" she asked

"That's not your drink."

Alex looked down at the cup in her hand and saw that, no, it was _not_ her drink. But actually a little succulent plant that was on the bar for decoration.

Putting it back, she reached for her actual drink and took a very long sip of her beer while Maggie chuckled at her expense.

xx

xx

The third time, it wasn't even flirting. It was full on staring. They were out in the field, or really on their _way_ to the field. They were in Maggie's squad car, responding to a murder scene. They'd been together for lunch with Kara when Maggie had received the call. With interest piqued, Alex asked to tag along.

And so they were in the car together and Alex was trying her hardest _not_ to self combust. Because Maggie.

Fricken Maggie Sawyer.

Had put her hair up in a ponytail and her nice, long, delicious neck, where Alex could imagine herself dying of pure serenity while snuggled up against, was on display. And to top it off, her badge hung from a chain around her neck. To most people, the badge wouldn't really affect them.

But for Alex, it was hot. It was a reminder that Maggie was a badass cop who didn't take no for an answer. Maggie was a badass detective who could take down a perp twice her size. She loved when Maggie walked towards her with that swagger. Gun on her belt, badge around her neck. Yeah, that did it for Alex. Strong women. _Mmmmm_.

But back to the car.

Maggie noticed.

How could she _not_ notice the two eyes boring a hole in the side of her head.

She parked the car in the lot beside the crime scene and started to exit, "Danvers, do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for two miles."

Alex is shaken from her fantasy and follows Maggie's suit to get out of the car, "No, uhhh. Just thinking about…the case." she rambles.

And just her luck, as she's not paying attention, Alex shuts the hem of her jacket in the door. So when she takes a step away, she's stopped dramatically and almost falls right on her ass with a yelp. It looks rather like a cartoon dog, running full force, and being yanked back by their too-short leash.

Maggie rounds the car at the sound of the yelp, thinking Alex was hurt, just to find the agent - the senior DEO agent - had squatting, half in a split, on the ground with a chunk of her coat stuck in the door.

Maggie opens the door again, freeing the other woman's coat and holds out a hand to help her up, "Whenever you're ready, Danvers." The smile on her face is so smug, Alex just rolls her eyes and stomps off towards the scene, leaving a giggling Detective Sawyers behind her to follow.

xx

xx

The fourth attempt at flirting was what did her in. Like, worst ever experience flirting. They're on their way to a field training seminar for the morning. Alex had invited Maggie along to join in the fun of spending government sanctioned "training" time in a glorified paintball course. She was sure this time, _this_ time, she'd nail the whole flirting thing, and hopefully come off as badass. She'd been coming to this course for a few years now and knew every nook, cranny, hill, tree and cave. This was her home turf, and her time to flirt Maggie's pants off.

Well…not really. It's just a figure of speech.

 _However…_

So, they suited up and chose their weapons. Alex and Vasquez were chosen as team captains. So when it came to Alex's first choice, of course she picked Maggie. Maggie skipped to her side from the pool of other DEO agents and bumped elbows with Alex as a sign of thanks.

Five minutes.

It took all of five minutes into the game for Alex to embarrass the hell out of herself.

They'd made their way to the home base to plant their flag and now Maggie and Alex were tasked with going out and getting the other team's flag across the course. But of course - or should I say _butt_ of course - Alex _had_ to let Maggie take lead. And of course. There was the ass; the glorious, glorious Maggie Sawyer ass. Just a few feet from her grasp.

She shook her head.

 _I need to stay focused and step up my game_ , she thought.

"Okay." she whispered, "Let's head around the side of this hill; there should be a hidden tunnel that gets us halfway into their side of the field."

With a nod, Maggie gestured for Alex to take the lead.

"Let's go." Alex said with a wink

Why the hell Alex thought it would be cool to run through mud, she'd never know. But as she tried to add a little shake of her hips and sashay to her run, Alex's foot found a hole, covered by a puddle of mud…and down she went. Face first, arms flailing and a yelp coming from her lips.

As she pushed herself into a pushup position to free her face from the mud, she almost felt like crying.

Not because her foot was in a ridiculous amount of pain, or that she might've broken her ankle, or stabbed her hand on a rock going down.

No.

This would be an embarrassed cry. An ugly, all out cry.

She wanted the hole beneath her to open up wider so she could just sink in and die.

Maggie's first response to the whole thing was to rush to her side and kneel by the fallen woman.

"Oh my god, Alex, are you okay?"

Alex slowly turned her body so she could sit and Maggie caught sight of her face, and she tried to hold back. You gotta hand it to Maggie for not actually bursting into a laugh right that second. Because Alex looked so darn cute all covered in mud and it was genuinely funny.

But she resisted and pursed her lips slightly. But Alex could still see it. And she was wishing more than ever that the hole thing happened and she could disappear.

The detective reached down to Alex's ankle, "You alright? The hole really took a hold of your foot."

Before she could answer, Maggie had touched her ankle and hit a tender spot, causing Alex to yelp again, and tears to form in her eyes.

"Okay, not alright. Let's call the medic."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the medic had seen to Alex's cuts and scrapes and Kara had done an X-ray of her ankle.

"Anything broken?" Maggie asked as she walked up to the back of the medic's van. Alex was sitting in the open door of the van, with her whole leg propped up on the tailgate.

"Just my pride." The agent mumbled as she fidgeted with the hem of her muddy shirt.

"Good." Maggie says with a soft smile. She picked up a towel and bottle of water and began to wipe some of the mud off of Alex's cute little face, "I'd hope not. Because then I wouldn't be able to ask you to dinner tonight."

It took Alex a moment to understand what she'd said, but when she did, her head whipped up and hopeful eyes stared into Maggie's. "What?"

"I mean, I'd be just as fine with staying in and playing nursemaid to the injured warrior. But I'd like to save that for maybe like…date ten or something?" she said with a mischievous smirk

Alex's mind wandered to very inappropriate thoughts for a second before she shook her head to clear it, "Date? Me?"

Maggie chuckled. "Yes. Date. You. Me. Dinner. Tonight? You think I'd let all that stellar flirting go to waste?"

Alex's mind was blank as she stared, jaw dropped.

The lack of response, caused Maggie to second guess herself, "Unless I read this all wrong. In that case, let's forget about it." she said as she started to turn away.

But Alex, coming from her fog and only seeing Maggie move away, grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait. You want to date me? _Me_? The woman who is currently covered in dried mud and sticks? The woman who sprained her ankle and knee, trying to flirt but failed miserably?"

Maggie smiled softly and took Alex's cheeks in her hands, "I wouldn't go as far as to say _failed_." The detective could feel the heat in Alex's cheeks from her blush, "Don't get me wrong, if I find out there's footage of that fall, I _will_ find it and I _will_ use it as blackmail."

Alex rolled her eyes just before Maggie leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, Alex's eyes remained closed as she reveled in the after affects of the kiss.

"The point of flirting is to get someone to notice you. And Danvers…"

The agent's eyes opened slowly to look into deep brown.

"I noticed you the first moment I met you."


	3. Always Excited To See You

Prompt: boring, fluffy, mundane Sanvers

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and as Maggie Sawyer looked over the tall stack of case files on her desk, she had a sinking feeling that her paperwork wouldn't let her get home until well after midnight. So she stood up and raised her arms above her head to stretch her back before heading to the coffee machine for another cup of shit coffee before starting in. As she poured the sludge into her mug, her phone vibrated against her hip.

Seeing her girlfriend's cute face on the screen, she felt some stress melt away as she answered, "Sawyer."

"Hey baby." came Alex's smiling voice

"Hi." Maggie responded rather sullenly

"Oh, what's got you down?"

"The fact that I'm going to have to turn down whatever plans you're calling to ask me about."

"Oh…rough day?"

"Yeah. I've got a stack of paperwork on top of my desk that's as tall as _me_."

Alex waited a beat before, "So…not that tall?"

Maggie smirked, "Ha. Ha." she said with a deadpanned voice, "You're so funny."

"But really." Alex started, "There's _no_ way you can come over tonight?"

"No. I don't think so, Alex."

"Not even for dinner?" The woman was to the point of pleading

Maggie sighed and felt a blush start to rise to her cheeks. Looking around, she saw no one was closer than thirty feet, but she turned away and whispered anyways, "Ally…you know what'll happen if I come over for dinner."

"But-"

"No. I'll come over for dinner, we'll eat, you'll convince me to stay (because you know it's not that hard to convince me to stay) for just _one_ movie, or just _one_ drink, which will actually turn into three movies and a load of drinks, it'll be late and you'll convince me to sleep over and then when I'm least expecting it, you'll pounce on me and we'll never get any sleep."

Maggie heard her girlfriend hum slightly over the phone, "Hmmmm…good times." And her voice turned serious, "No. I _promise_. No funny business. I actually have some work to do too. We can both bring it home and work together."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Would you rather sit in a cold bullpen with boring, half-asleep cops, or at home, with your wonderful girlfriend who will use her new espresso machine to make you really good coffee?"

Maggie looked at the mug of sludge in her hand.

"Come on woman!" she started, "Do I really have to bribe you with coffee just to get you to spend time with me?"

The detective laughed at the whine in her girlfriend's voice. "No. I'll be over in a couple hours."

"Yaasss!" Came Alex's squeal over the line.

* * *

Maggie knocked on the door with her foot and it whipped open a moment later to a smiling Alex Danvers.

"Hi!" Alex said, wriggling her whole body at the sight of her girlfriend.

Maggie chuckled at her lady's enthusiasm. It was a welcome change in her life. She knew that no matter what happened, no matter where she was, there was someone (Alex) who was always excited to see her.

"Hi." Maggie smiled softly, her heart already warm with affection

"Come in, silly." Alex took Maggie's stack of paperwork from her hands and led her girlfriend inside.

Maggie followed the other woman inside, carrying her heavy computer bag.

"I've got takeout on the way, and I've cleared the whole table for us to work."

As Alex dropped the stack, Maggie dropped her bag next to it and pulled a slightly surprised Alex into her arms for a deep kiss. Alex instantly responded to it and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

After a moment, she pulled back just enough to look into Maggie's face, "I thought we were supposed to be working."

Maggie shrugged, "We will. But, I just want you to know." She paused as she momentarily got lost in Alex's eyes, "you never have to bribe me with anything to spend time with you."

Alex sighed and put up a slightly facetious smile as she went to wave off the slight hurt she had felt earlier.

"No." The detective interrupted, "no. Don't just let it go." She captured Alex's delicious lips in a quick kiss before continuing, "I love you Alex. And I literally can't stop thinking about you, all day long. I _always_ want to hang out with you. When I leave you in the morning before work, all I can think about all day are excuses to give my boss for leaving and popping in to see you. I can't wait to leave work and be with you."

Alex blushed softly, looking down to avoid the intense eye contact from her girlfriend.

"I just know that when I come over, I'm going to drop everything for you and snuggle or talk to you, or… _other_ things."

Alex blushed, but returned her gaze to her lady's, smirking slightly with a playful quirk in one eyebrow."

"And tonight, unfortunately, I have a shit ton of work to do. So that's the only reason I was hesitant to come over." The detective placed an affectionate kiss to Alex's nose.

The agent shrugged, "well maybe," she thought out loud, "maybe we need to practice being around each other doing mundane things like this. I mean, couples do this stuff right? Just kinda sit together and work on stuff?"

Maggie smiled, "yeah. We can do that."

Alex leaned forward for another kiss, "plus. I kinda like the idea of just being near you. Is that weird? That I'd rather sit at a table with you doing paperwork than with J'onn or Winn?"

"Not weird at all, baby."

The doorbell rang, ending the nice moment.

"That's the food." Alex muttered as she captured one last kiss from her girlfriend before skipping to the door. Paying for the food quickly, Alex shut the door and brought back two boxes of pizza.

"What'd you get?" Maggie asked, grabbing a beer from Alex's fridge

The agent made a disgusted face, "ugh…don't worry. I got a vegan pizza for you, extra onions, like you like."

Maggie's smile grew wider as Alex dropped the boxes on the counter and slid one towards her.

"But…if we eventually get to the _other_ things tonight, ya need to brush them teeth."

Maggie let out a loud laugh as she ripped open her box.

Twenty minutes later, after a few slices and a beer each, the two were done with catching up on their days and were nose deep in their paperwork. Maggie typed away at a report while Alex was filling out requisition forms for repairs on buildings her sister and the latest bad alien had damaged.

It was quiet in the Danvers apartment, and the only thing that could be heard was the typing of keys and the scratch of pen on paper, with an occasional exasperated sigh thrown in.

Maggie looked over the top of her laptop and smiled softly at her girlfriend who was so engrossed in her work.

Alex had really done a number on Maggie over the last few months, for the better. She was a source of light in Maggie's perpetually dark world of murders and serial killers.

The detective reached out a foot underneath the table and ran her toes down Alex's bare leg.

The agent looked up with an expectant look, that turned into a smile when she saw her girlfriends's matching smile. After a moment of gazing into each others' eyes longingly with wide smiles full of dimples, they returned to their work.

Three hours later, they finished their last cases, Maggie brushed her teeth, and they were on to _other_ things.


	4. A Busy Week

Prompt: it's been a long, tiring week at work, and someone hasn't had the energy to shave their legs. Short, fluffy conversation about body image and expectations from a partner.

* * *

Long ass day. That's all it could be described as. Long. Ass. Day.

They'd both been awoken before dawn - having only slept a few hours before, thinking they had the day off since they'd both worked a 70 hr week - to dispatch calling in Maggie for a murder and J'onn telling Alex to follow Maggie to the scene of a possible alien murder.

They were at the scene for a few hours, then back to their respective places of work. Maggie into an interrogation and Alex into her lab to run tests. Maggie did an interrogation then ran some leads and then another interrogation. Unfortunately, everything led to a dead end, so, she was chained to her desk the rest of the day running database searches.

Alex, on the other hand, had a much more intense day. Shortly after she started her first tests, there was a containment outbreak from one of the samples she brought in and the entire lab was brought down for containment and hazardous chemical teams to clean up. And since she was the head of the labs at the DEO, she was in charge of running around and making calls and setting up mobile labs to keep them from getting too far behind on their normal work load. Which meant that extra equipment had to be brought from storage, teams that were on their days off had to be brought in, overtime paperwork had to be approved for said teams, and she herself had to run a series of tests.

So when she walked in the door that evening (16 hours later), to find her wonderful girlfriend there with food and beer, Alex collapsed in her arms and didn't move for a few hours.

* * *

The tv droned on with some old rerun of a sitcom, and the two women were contentedly munching on pizza in silence, too tired to hold a conversation.

Alex loved these kinds of nights. She was an introvert at heart and loved when she was able to just sit with someone in silence. Especially since that someone was her girlfriend.

Her beautiful girlfriend Maggie.

The beautiful girlfriend who was pulling Alex's feet into her lap.

Maggie pulled off each sock and started to massage the tight muscles and tendons and joints in her feet.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Alex groaned as she dropped her head back against the arm rest.

The detective chuckled, and kept on. Though the woman was small, she had very strong hands and could get deep into the tissue to work out the strain.

Alex closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling.

Until Maggie's hands slowly drifted past her ankle innocently to knead at her calves and…

 _Oh my god I haven't shaved in four days…_ Alex screamed inwardly

She tried to pull her legs back, but too late, Maggie had turned a smirking face towards her; dimples threatening to come out.

"You're prickly."

A blush shot through all of Alex's torso, straight up to her ears, and she started to spew excuses. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It's been a long week, and I didn't think I'd see you at all so I didn't put in the effort-"

Maggie cut her off, "babe. It's fine."

"No it's so gross-"

Maggie threw her another look that said ' _really?'_. The detective lifted her own right leg in the air and pulled up her pant leg to reveal her own slightly hairy leg, "mine's longer than yours. So calm down."

Alex chuckled and reach down to touch the softer hair on Maggie's leg.

"Damn sawyer." Alex started with a faux judgmental look, "you've really let yourself go."

Maggie reached up Alex's uniform pant leg and pinched the back of her knee in retaliation, causing Alex to yelp and squirm away. They play fought for a minute before returning to their drinks and the tv.

Though, Alex's mind was whirring a mile a minute, as usual.

A thought crossed her mind briefly, but then stuck and then her mind started to wander back over the last few weeks they'd been dating. Maggie had never commented on the topic, but now, Alex couldn't help but wonder what the other woman thought.

It took about 7 minutes of psyching herself up before she could even attempt to ask.

Alex cleared her throat, "speaking of shaving…" she trailed off

Maggie quirked an eyebrow coquettishly, "yeah?" She popped the last bite of her pizza in her mouth and placed her plate on the coffee table.

"Do you…uh…I mean, do you like….uh" a blush started to form again at Alex's ears and grew to her cheeks, causing the agent to stutter even more, "like…should I…"

Maggie took pity on her fumbling girlfriend, "Just ask, Danvers. I'm not gonna judge whatever it is you wanna ask." She told her gently

"Do you have any expectations towards…my appearance… _down there_?" Her voice trailed to a whisper as her eyes flitted towards her lady parts briefly before landing back on Maggie.

Maggie's smile grew at how adorably awkward Alex was being, "baby, it's YOUR body, you can do whatever you want; whatever you feel comfortable with. Your partner shouldn't have _any_ say in your appearance."

Alex fidgeted with the hem of her shirt awkwardly.

"Just like with your legs or your eyebrows or the hair on your head. I like you for _you_." The detective whispered, placing a hand on Alex's chest right over her heart, "to me it's what's inside that counts."

Alex smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on the other woman's smiling lips.

Maggie pulled away just slightly after a beat and smirked playfully, "I mean, if you waxed your whole body down to nothing…I might not be down for that."

Alex pulled the other woman on top of her with a chuckle and playfully pinched Maggie's ass, pulling a giggle from the detective.

"I like you." She mumbled against Maggie's lips.

Maggie saw the love in Alex's eyes and knew they were almost at the point of saying it out loud. She kissed Alex's nose and whispered, "I like you too, Danvers."


End file.
